


Kleos

by toujours_nigel



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Kleos

Forever they will remember him. Forever sing paeans to his valour and his strength. They will speak too, of this war, of his exploits, and of the injustice done him. Of his anger, unrelenting and sure. Of Agamemnon’s humiliation, of the Greeks grovelling to him. Of Hektor at the ships. Of Patroklos.

They will. They must remember Patroklos, if they will remember him. If they sing his anger, they will also sing his grief. Of this body in his arms, scarred and stripped, Hektor’s written demise in every wound. They will sing of Patroklos. He will not let them forget.


End file.
